ghiblistudiofandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thể loại:Bộ phim
Phim hoạt hình * Kaze no Tani no Nausicaä (tạm dịch: Nausicaä của Thung lũng gió, tiếng Anh: Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) (1984, trước khi thành lập Ghibli) * Laputa: Lâu đài trên không trung (tiếng Nhật:Tenkū no Shiro Rapyuta, tiếng Anh: Laputa: Castle in the Sky) (1986) * Mộ đom đóm (tiếng Nhật:Hotaru no Haka, tiếng Anh: Grave of the Fireflies ) (1988) * Tonari no Totoro (tiếng Nhật:Tonari no Totoro, tiếng Anh: My Neighbor Totoro ) (1988) * Majo no Takkyūbin (tạm dịch:Dịch vụ chuyển phát nhanh của phù thủy tiếng Anh: Kiki's Delivery Service) (1989) * Omohide Poro Poro (tạm dịch:Ngày hôm qua, tiếng Anh: Only Yesterday) (1991) * Kurenai no Buta (tiếng Anh: Porco Rosso) (1992) * Umi ga Kikoeru (tạm dịch: Sóng biển, tiếng Anh: Ocean Waves) (1993) * Pom Poko (tiếng Nhật:Heisei Tanuki Gassen Ponpoko, tiếng Anh: Pom Poko) (1994) * Lời thì thầm từ trái tim (tiếng Nhật:Mimi wo Sumaseba, tiếng Anh: Whisper of the Heart) (1995) * Công chúa sói Mononoke (tiếng Nhật:Mononoke Hime, tiếng Anh: Princess Mononoke) (1997) * Gia đình Yamada (tiếng Nhật:Hōhokekyo Tonari no Yamada-kun, tiếng Anh: My Neighbors the Yamadas) (1999) * Cuộc phiêu lưu của Chihiro vào thế giới linh hồn (tiếng Nhật:Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi, tiếng Anh: Spirited Away) (2001) * Neko no Ongaeshi (tạm dịch: Sự trả ơn của bầy mèo, tiếng Anh: The Cat Returns) (2002) * Lâu đài của Howl (tiếng Nhật:Hauru no Ugoku Shiro, tiếng Anh: Howl's Moving Castle) (2004) * Gedo Senki (tạm dịch: Huyền thoại của đất liền và đại dương, tiếng Anh: Tales from Earthsea) (2006) * Nàng tiên cá phương Đông (tiếng Nhật:Gake no Ue no Ponyo, tiếng Anh: Ponyo on the Cliff by the sea) (2008) * Karigurashi no Arrietty (tạm dịch: Cô bé vay mượn: Arrietty, Tiếng anh: The secret world of Arrietty;The borrower Arietty)(2010) * Kokuriko-zaka Kara (tạm dịch: Từ ngọn đồi hoa mĩ nhân, Tiếng anh: From Up On Poppy Hill)(2011) * Kaze Tachinu (tạm dịch: Ngọn gió không lặng, tiếng Anh:The wind rises)(2013) * Kaguya-hime no Monogatari (tạm dịch: Chuyện công chúa Kaguya)(2013) * Omoide no Marnie (When Marnie was There; tạm dịch: Khi Marnie ở đó)(2014) Phim ngắn * On Your Mark (1995) (đoạn phim minh hoạ cho bài hát của nhóm Chage & Aska) * Ghiblies (2000) (truyền hình) * Ghiblies phần 2 (2002) (chiếu kèm với bộ phim Sự trả ơn của bầy mèo) * Kusoh no Kikai-tachi no Naka no Hakai no Hatsumei (2002) (Chiếu tại bảo tàng Ghibli) * Koro no Daisanpo (2003) * Kujiratori (2003) * Mei to Konekobasu (2003) * Portable Airport (đoạn phim minh hoạ cho bài hát của nhóm Capsule) (2004) * Space Station No. 9 (đoạn phim minh hoạ cho bài hát của nhóm Capsule) (2004) * A Flying City Plan (đoạn phim minh hoạ cho bài hát của nhóm Capsule) (2005) * Doredore no Uta (đoạn phim ca nhạc quảng cáo cho Meiko Haigou) (2005) * Yadosagashi (2005) * Hoshi wo Katta Hi (2005) * Mizugumo Monmon (2005) * The Night of Taneyamagahara (2006) * Iblard Jikan (2007) Phim tài liệu * Sekai Waga Kokoro no Tabi (1998) (cuộc gặp gỡ giữa Takahata Isao và đạo diễn Frédéric Back ở Canada) * Sekai Waga Kokoro no Tabi (1999) (chuyến đi tìm hiểu cuộc đời Antoine de Saint-Exupéry của đạo diễn Miyazaki) * Otsuka Yasuo no Ugokasu Yorokobi (2004) (bộ phim tài liệu về nhà làm phim hoạt hình Otsuka Yasuo) * Miyazaki Hayao to Ghibli Bijyutsukan (2005) (giới thiệu về bảo tàng Ghibli của Miyazaki Goro và Takahata Isao)